Shattered on the Floor
by Amanda-Hargitay
Summary: Everyone knew that she couldn't hold on to her job much longer. They were all waiting for her to say she had enough. Each case brought a little more darkness to her chocolate colored eyes. Until one day pieces of her life went everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

**This his been saved on my computer for a couple of months now and i was going to wait to put it up but i got tired of waiting so with out further ado i bring to you Shattered on the Floor a fictional story written by Amanda**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the show isn't mine (sad face) nope all of the credit for that goes to Dick Wolf and the writers of SVU**

**ENJOY **

It was a late Friday night at work. She'd gotten to the precinct at 6 that morning and 16 hours later she was still there. They had just closed a though case that dealt with an assault on a 10 year old named Melanie. She had just finished the notes on Melanie's case when she finally decided to go home and get some sleep.

When she got home she laid in bed think about what happened that made her life get like this. It was to the point where she was just going with the flow. She was numb. Numb to everything and everyone around her. She thought about how many victims she yelled at recently just because she was tired. Tired of everything and everyone she came into contact with. She knew she was almost done with her gruesome job. She was just waiting for the final blow to hit. The case that would cause everything around her to come crashing down. She almost wanted that day to already be here. She was ready for what the ciaos would bring to her life, and ready for what it would take away. Her partner before had already left. His departure is probably what put her in this state. She knew that she was jealous of him. Jealous that he didn't have to see what she saw anymore. She was also happy for him. She was glad he got away and she often wondered if he missed the job. If she's honest with herself then she would already know that she's done and that she's ready to retire. But she can't bring herself to put her papers in.

It angered her that all those years of working on the police force could just be ended with a few signatures on some paper. She didn't like the thought though that someone else who wasn't prepared for SVU would more than likely come and take her place. It would be so easy she thought, so easy for some new cop to come in and sit at her desk and do her job and for everyone else just to forget about her. Deep down she knows that the guys could never forget about her, but her tired mind doesn't seem to care.

When she finally falls asleep at 3 that morning she gets a call, a call concerning a new rape case. It's normal for her to get an hour of sleep these days. She's lucky if her mind will let her get more than 3 hours of sleep. She doesn't sleep, NO she thinks a lot. A lot of what goes through her mind is all stupid stuff that doesn't matter, her old partner, her job, and her very private almost non-existing personal life.

As she pulls up to the scene with flashing red and blue lights everywhere she notices her new partner Amaro. She knows he's a god cop and that he has her back not her backside. She fully trusts him with her life. She has to though to be able to do this job. If she doesn't trust her partner then she could end up dead or in the hospital. As he goes over the details she thinks about how she's been here before. She doesn't remember the exact case it was but she recognizes the graffiti on the wall and the old rundown buildings surrounding the grass. Her mind goes over every case she's ever worked before she remembers.

_Her and Elliot had been waiting for 2 hours now. They were waiting for their perp to show up. The case they had been working on was one that was to stay out of the media, which it did. No trace of the case ever showed up on TV, in the paper, or in pictures._

_They had been talking when they saw the perp come around the corner. They both sat up ready to get out of the car at any given moment. They never had to get out though. Before they could even register what was happening they saw the guy drop to the ground with a puddle of blood starting to form around him. Someone had shot their guy. They only thing they could do was call Cragen and inform him someone else had gotten him before they could. With that done they just waited until CSU showed up on the scene before they could leave._

_When CSU finally got there both Elliot and Olivia were exhausted and ready to go home and fall into a deep sleep that would more than likely be disturbed by the shrill ring of their phones. Before they could even think about sleep thought they had to go and give their statements on what they saw._

"Liv…Liv… OLIVIA" Amaro yells trying to get her attention

"WHAT?" She snapped back

"Where'd you go back there, I tried getting your attention multiple ties but it was to no avail, so what were you thinking about?"

"Umm…It was nothing really this place just looked familiar to me and I was trying to remember why. No let's get back to work okay " Olivia said ending the conversation right there and walking away to go figure out what happened here this time

**Let me know if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well… uhm, I just kind of ditched this story… well actually all of my stories… but I have a reason**

**1) Sometimes technology bores me and I just kind of shut everything down for a while**

**2) Twitter**

**3) I was on a mission trip with my Church**

**4) I don't exactly like writing to much, usually only when an idea pops into my head and won't leave**

**5) I injure myself a lot and I just sit around waiting for whatever is injured to heal. Right now it's my back, neck/shoulder, and knees. Keep in mind I'm only 15**

**And I wouldn't be doing this if you had not requested it. I would say who, but I'm too tired and lazy to remember or to go and look. You know who you are so thank you. **

***This won't go into detail on the case that much because I can't think of all the evil that happens in the world. I'll leave that to the evil writers (Not to name any names but...Julie and Warren)***

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own the show/characters**

**Anyways moving on to Shattered on the Floor chapter 2**

It was just passing midnight and Olivia was still working, still running on only 10-20 minutes of sleep, still putting on a face that everyone knew was fake, but she didn't care she just wanted this case closed so she could go home and just lay in her bed. She is exhausted but her mind hasn't shut off yet, it was almost there but not quite.

Another 30 minutes and she decided to get up to go get her some coffee. She would have poured her a cup of Munch's sludge if she had made it to the machine before Cragen called her into his office saying it was urgent. So slowly her zombie like body made its way to his door where she plopped down into the chair facing the captain.

"Olivia…" silence, he didn't know how to word what he was about to tell her "I need you to listen to me, and I mean _really_ listen to me okay?"

She just nodded and stared at him waiting for him to go on.

"I don't know how to tell you this without it hurting you and I don't plan on coming up with a way so… I was informed that if you keep working like this than I'll have to replace the women that use to do this job better than anyone else, and you won't be accepted anywhere else. They _will_ force you to retire Olivia. I won't be able to stop it from happening Olivia. I really don't want to see that happen to you okay."

"Yeah, uh… is that all you wanted to tell me? If so then would you mind letting my take the rest of the day I have an appointment with my doctor and we're really not busy today." She asked eager to get out of the suffocating room.

"Yeah go ahead, but I expect to see you here _on time_ tomorrow morning. Don't make me have to hunt you down in the morning." Cragen finished and watched his shattered detective leave his office in hopes that he wouldn't lose her too.

Her appointment

"I'm here to see Dr. Vida" Olivia said as she looked down on Dr. Vida's small, preppy, and annoying assistant. Olivia couldn't think for life of her why she was even hired to work here. From all the times she had gone to see Dr. Vida all she got out of the assistant was a few words like "Are you sure, I never would've guessed, what's wrong with you now, uh yeah I guess I'll see if he's busy right now, and Sorry I'm on the phone with a friend you'll have to wait."

"Ahh, you're late today why is that, troubles at work." She said in a snobby tone.

"Actually yes, I do have issues at work one being if you don't start doing your job correctly I might end up in jail or something for hurting you, so if I were you I would tell Dr. Vida I'm here and then come back and ruin someone else's day a little more, okay." By the time she had finished Olivia realized she was yelling at her.

Olivia smiled as she watched the assistant get up real fast to go and tell her doctor she was there

"Evening Olivia how are you today?" Dr. Vida asked

"Oh just peachy, I have a question for you… why do you keep no good assistant with you?"

"Well I kind of have to, her parents own the building and she needed a job and they won't let me find anyone else until she finds a different job, but we aren't her for me Olivia are we?" She said turning the conversation back to Olivia

"So can we get this over with? I have the day off and have plans" Olivia said wanting to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Uh yeah… why don't we start with your work day today, what all happened?"

"The question you should be asking is what didn't go wrong. I go there late which isn't normal for me, my boss yelled at e for getting there late, my partner is a incompetent idiot how can't do his job right, I had deal with him asking about my old partner again, my brother contacted me while I was out on a case, and I was informed that if I don't get my act together I will be forced to retire from the force without any other options, and then I came here after getting the rest of the day off. So it only noon and my day is already awful.

**I'm going to stop it right here because well this is all I have for you right now I'll try to get in the writing mood but no promises it'll happen anytime soon**


End file.
